EAW Pain for Pride X
| city = East Rutherford, New Jersey | lastevent = Terminus (2017) | nextevent = Dia Del Diablo (2017) | lastevent2 = Pain for Pride 9 | nextevent2 = Pain for Pride Festival }} Background Pain for Pride X '''(also written as '''Pain for Pride 10) features professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from the brands of Elite Answers Wrestling with the elitists of its respective brands, Showdown, Dynasty, Voltage, and Empire. Following the loss of the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships at Dia Del Diablo, Brian Daniels set out on a mission: to face Robbie V in a match. However, Robbie V had been confined to a wheelchair and left in a catatonic state since his defeat at the hands of Mr. DEDEDE at Pain For Pride 7, as well as being in the care of his controversial son, Ares Vendetta. Daniels’ challenge to Robbie was immediately met with skepticism by most, including Ares, who shot down the offer in place of his father and instead challenged Brian contend for his Answers World Championship. Brian repeatedly declined the offer, but Ares made certain the match happened until it was made official to take place at Territorial Invasion. During the bout, a desperate Ares grabbed his catatonic father at ringside and used him to get the upperhand on Brian before delivering potentially career-ending injuries to Daniels. Following the match, Ares continued his assault on Daniels, but briefly stopped when Robbie moved for the first time in a year, crawling to Brian’s body before an infuriated Ares struck him several times with a chair before delivering a 5 Star Frogsplash onto the chair-wrapped right arm of Brian Daniels. Months later, Brian Daniels would make his return at Road To Redemption, seeking revenge upon Ares and successfully costing Ares the Extreme Elimination Chamber Match, his Answers World Championship, and breaking his arm in the process. The following week at the EAW Awards Show, Ares challenged Brian to a Trial By Combat in which Robbie would be in Brian’s corner. The Trial By Combat proved to be a brutal encounter in which both men violently beat one another until Ares gained the upperhand, wrapping Brian’s wrists behind his back with barbed wire. Before Ares could deliver the finishing blow, Robbie V stood on his feet, ripping the barbed wire baseball bat from Ares’ hands and striking him with it, leading to Brian Daniels miraculously winning when Jaywalker threw in the towel for Ares. The following Showdown, the newly-reunited RoViper stood in the ring together for the first time in seven years, seeking to bring Brian’s goal of a match to fruition. However, they were immediately stopped by Showdown General Manager, Damien Murrow, who instead assured there would be no match between them and instead placed them separately in matches at Reasonable Doubt, in which Robbie V would take on longtime rival, Jaywalker, inside a Hell In A Cell while Brian Daniels would challenge longtime rival, Darth Lannister, for the Answers World Championship inside a Hell In A Cell. At Reasonable Doubt, Robbie V, despite putting up a hard-fought battle, was beaten by Jaywalker while Brian Daniels was defeated by Lannister and injured in the process after attempting a diving headbutt from the top of the Cell structure. Still injured, Robbie was forced to compete against his son, Ares, in a contest at Showdown Supershow: Gold Mine, where he was eventually defeated after taking multiple blows to the skull with a ringbell, followed by a Pedigree Driver from the top turnbuckle. Damien Murrow, hoping to finish off RoViper once and for all, enlisted the help of the EAW Unified Tag Team Champions, The High Rollerz (David Davidson and Jack Ripley), making a deal with them to put their Titles on the line against RoViper at the Grand Rampage in exchange for the chance of ending RoViper’s legendary careers. At the Grand Rampage, RoViper and The High Rollerz brutally beat one another with a variety of weapons, escalating when The High Rollerz hit Robbie V with a spike piledriver onto the exposed cement floor, forcing a motionless Robbie to be stretchered out. However, Robbie would soon return despite his injuries, leading to RoViper managing to beat The High Rollerz and win the Unified Tag Team Championships in the process. Tragedy struck soon after on the following Showdown, where RoViper’s anticipated Championship Celebration was interrupted by a solemn, yet smug Damien Murrow, who informed everyone that, after being tested, Robbie V was forced to retire and relinquish his Unified Tag Title. A stoic Brian Daniels came out to immediately confront Murrow, who insisted Daniels move on and hand over his Tag Title, only to be met with a Caustic Echo and locked into a Fourth Seal by Daniels before security could pull Daniels off. That same night, a livid Damien Murrow instead forced Brian Daniels to defend the Tag Team Championships by himself against the former Champions, The High Rollerz. After a hard fought handicap match, Brian Daniels was defeated, losing the Tag Titles back to The High Rollerz. However, The High Rollerz continued their assault, attempting to hit Brian with a spike piledriver onto the exposed cement floor while Murrow looked on, before Brian’s allies, Stuffed Crust, made the save. The next week, an emotionless Brian Daniels occupied the ring, asking for Murrow. An annoyed Damien Murrow made his way out, along with a team of security, ordering them to escort Daniels out of the arena. Daniels instead threw the gauntlet down and offered Damien Murrow his career in exchange for a match with Robbie V. A smug Damien Murrow accepted the offer, but added further stipulations that the match would take place at Pain For Pride X, but only if both men manage to make it to Pain For Pride X, as he would still have them both competing in matches until then. At Showdown Supershow: Resurrection V, Brian Daniels was forced to face off with his friend, The Pizza Boy, in which if The Pizza Boy lost, he would lose his guaranteed World Championship Match at Pain For Pride X while Robbie V was forced to compete with the man that left him broken after Pain For Pride 7, Mr. DEDEDE. The Pizza Boy would narrowly manage to defeat Brian Daniels after Daniels hesitated to win the match for himself, while Robbie V would defeat Mr. DEDEDE following an interference from Jacob Senn. Results: |stip11 = Divide and Conquer match, Winner earns a shot at the EAW Women' s Championship |pre11 = yes |time11 = |match12 = Zack Crash defeated Ahren Fournier © |stip12 = Hardcore match for the EAW Hardcore Championship |pre12 = yes |time12 = |match13 = Consuela Rosa Ava defeated Brody Sparks © |stip13 = Submission match for the EAW Specialists Championship |time13 = |match14 = Moongoose McQueen defeated Lucas Johnson ©, Chris Elite & Finnegan Wakefield |stip14 = Ultimate X match for the EAW New Breed Championship |time14 = |match15 = Nasir Moore defeated Aren Mstislav 2-1 |stip15 = Iron Man match |time15 = |match16 = Eclipse Diemos defeated HDRO |stip16 = The Devil's Pit match |time16 = |match17 = Ryan Marx defeated Target Smiles, Solomon Caine & Tarah Nova |stip17 = Extreme Enigma Elimination match for the vacant EAW Openweight Championship |time17 = |match18 = The Pizza Boy defeated Lannister © |stip18 = Singles match for the EAW Answers World Championship |time18 = |match19 = Jamie O'Hara © defeated Xavier Williams |stip19 = Singles match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship |time19 = |match20 = Brian Daniels defeated Robbie V |stip20 = Final match |time20 = }} 1 Order of elimination: Savannah Sunshine, Jessica Quinn, Jocelyn Diemos, Mei Hatsukyo, Amelie Larrieux, Alexis Diemos, Revy, Cloud Matsuda, April Song. 24/7 Contract Battle Royal match entrances and eliminations : – Dynasty : – Showdown : – Voltage : – Empire : – Winner Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2017